User talk:Virago a-go-go
Tamsin being a main character Hello, the reason why I added Tamsin as a main character is because she appears on the Season 3 promotional image along with the other six. This logic is what lead me to assume that she is a main character. Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 14:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :If you have not worked in television, figuring out a regular (i.e. Main Cast) versus a recurring (i.e. Guest Star) actor is not as simple as people assume. The answer lies in the placement given in the opening credits, and if their names appear even when they are not included in an episode. :I have experience working in film and television, and Lost Girl is the only TV show for which I've paid close attention to the fandom. Die-hard Tamsin fans become very defensive whenever there's a discussion about Rachel Skarsten's rank among the actors. Sometimes someone makes a comment that I feel will be useful in the future, and I make a notation about it -- which is why I know the following detail about Skarsten's rank in the credits: ::After the opening titles with credits ::301 - No credit (did not appear in ep.) ::302 - 4th name ::303 - 4th name ::304 - 3rd name ::307 - No credit (did not appear in ep.) ::311 - 3rd name ::312 - 3rd name ::313 - 3rd name :A series regular on Lost Girl -- a Main Cast member -- would never be ranked 4th, ever. :Don't look at the Third Season episodes in the U.S. for guidance because they're edited down from their original 44:00 minutes to accommodate Syfy's block of commercial time, and the show's traditional opening titles with credits were eliminated to spare :30-seconds worth of time from being cut from elsewhere. The credits that matter are the original, Canadian credits with the titles. In them, what you see after each episode's cold open is: ::(1) Silk - Reid - Solo - Palmer, followed by Michelle Lovretta, followed by the Lost Girl title. ::(2) First scene of the episode. ::(3) Howland - Collins - Guest Actors: superimposed over the footage of first scene. :When S3 went into production, K.C. Collins was committed to another tv show, Saving Hope, and there were behind-the-scenes negotiations about the total appearances in S3. There were rumors at the time that after S3 he was leaving the show. In any event, it all led to his name not appearing in the credits that much. But when it did, Rachel Skarsten's name dropped another notch down in the credits. :Skarsten might be made a member of the regular (Main) cast in S4, but at this point in time we have to wait and see, and cannot state in the Wiki that she is one now. Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator Hi, I saw that you're an administrator now. I'm just wondering how can you become one? I'd really like to be one, but I do not know how. Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 03:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :I hope you understand exactly what an "Administrator" is, because there’s more to it than the title and the tools. An admin is someone who is willing to play by the rules. You follow Wikia's guidelines. You play in the same sandbox along with the other users, but you can't ride in it like a lone ranger. Since I am an Admin of the Wiki, I have a say in some basic requirements that I believe are very important for this Wiki: :* Admins should be more than just familiar with the subject of the Wiki articles they oversee. :* They should be neutral. Whatever their favoritisms about a TV show may be, they need to be kept at a distance. :These are the Wikia guidelines for anyone who wants to be an admin of a wiki: :* You are willing to approach the community on the wiki. :* You're active. (Admins should always be active.) :* You're of service. (An ideal admin candidate is someone who strives to provide whatever service they can to the community.) :* You're helpful and have a friendly voice. (Your interactions should show that you are there to help.) :* You make an effort to talk to other users -- you've left friendly and encouraging messages on user talk pages and responded to questions on article talk pages, forums, or blogs. :* You have edited on the wiki for at least a week (the more the better). :* You have created at least one new page (the more the better). :* You are currently editing the wiki. :* You keep the wiki looking well-tended and up to date. :* You have not adopted another wiki in the last month. :* You are not currently blocked on another Wikia project. :You’ve been involved in this Wiki since April, so I know that you have been aware of the purpose of edit summaries for a long time. As a user making frequent edits, you've also noticed that every article has a "Talk" page. :I became active in this Wiki with the edit of a factual error about the subject and besides describing the edit in the Summary, I also explained my reason for making the change in the article's Talk page. It was an extra step, but it was important to let other users (particularly the one who had included the info) know why something was changed in the page. :I posted a question in your Talk page yesterday asking you to please remember to include a brief summary of your edits before you publish a page -- and you did not reply to my message. And I know you read it. Instead, you posted the “how to be admin” question in my Talk page. A person who wants to be an admin must always be willing to engage in conversations with other users because it benefits the Wiki. :I think that for now, if you want to become an admin you need to establish more than just a history of edits (and when you do edit pages, you provide a summary of the edits 99% of the time). :I’ve checked your contributions to the Wiki since you joined it and judging by the logs, 90% of the history does not include a summary of edits. So you know what I’m talking about, this is your history of edits in just the past 4 days (text in parentheses is the edit summary provided): :19:13, September 19, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+132)‎ . . Baku ‎ (Explaining more about Bakus.) :16:10, September 19, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+37)‎ . . Baku :16:00, September 19, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+22)‎ . . Mumphert ‎ (Adding categories) :19:01, September 18, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+17)‎ . . Kobold ‎ (Adding categories) :12:50, September 18, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+31)‎ . . Sturgis Santiago :18:56, September 17, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+6)‎ . . Bo :03:56, September 17, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+233)‎ . . Shawn Kavanagh ‎ :03:51, September 17, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+6)‎ . . Liam Kavanagh :21:42, September 16, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+8)‎ . . Bo ‎ :06:34, September 16, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-86)‎ . . m Bruce :06:33, September 16, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+4)‎ . . m Bruce :06:29, September 16, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+65)‎ . . Ciara :06:27, September 16, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+616)‎ . . King of Ailech :05:55, September 16, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+5)‎ . . Main Cast ‎ :12:40, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+43)‎ . . Main Characters ‎ :12:37, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-29)‎ . . Category:Main Cast ‎ :12:37, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-23)‎ . . Category:Supporting Cast ‎ :12:10, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+56)‎ . . Season 3 :12:09, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+56)‎ . . Season 2 :12:08, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+56)‎ . . Season 1 ‎ :12:07, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-27)‎ . . Season 4 ‎ :12:07, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-27)‎ . . Season 3 ‎ :12:07, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-27)‎ . . Season 2 ‎ :12:07, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-27)‎ . . Season 1 ‎ :11:59, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+28)‎ . . Season 4 ‎ :11:59, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-66)‎ . . Category:Season 4 :11:58, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-66)‎ . . Category:Season 2 :11:58, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-66)‎ . . Category:Season 1 :11:58, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-66)‎ . . Category:Season 3 :11:57, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+27)‎ . . Season 3 ‎ :11:56, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (0)‎ . . Season 2 ‎ :11:55, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-27)‎ . . Season 3 ‎ :11:55, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-21)‎ . . Season 4 ‎ :11:54, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+27)‎ . . Season 3 ‎ :11:54, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-21)‎ . . Season 3 ‎ :11:54, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-87)‎ . . Category:Season 3 ‎ :11:53, September 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (-60)‎ . . Season 1 Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC)